


You Are Not Alone

by McRololo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRololo/pseuds/McRololo
Summary: Her purple eyes finally fell on the lone woman sitting at the table next to her. Her long, white hair positioned in an off-center ponytail screamed for Yang’s attention the moment she laid eyes on the stranger, but the icy blue orbs casually catching her gaze were the ones that drew her the most. A soft smile grazed the ivory haired lady’s lips, and it was one of the few real smiles the blonde had received ever since her accident. There was no sympathy resting on the woman’s face, just genuine kindness.





	

Being early might have been the worst thing that could have happened. While time usually wasn’t on her side, tonight it appeared to be. She regretted the decision to head out ten minutes earlier than she had planned, even if she otherwise would have spent those minutes severely bored in her own apartment. Anything but being too early. 

It meant she was too eager, too desperate. If Yang Xiao Long was anything, she wasn’t desperate. She was the alpha and always got what she wanted, but never showed too much interest in anything to maintain her image. An image she was keen to keep – though it shattered into a million pieces right now.

The blonde was nervous because of it. She hardly ever showed up on time, let alone too early for her date to even show up himself. Yang didn’t know what the night would bring, but just thinking about it made her feel nauseous again. Before she could drown in her own thoughts, she quickly turned her attention to the kind waiter who took her to their table and gently took out her chair for her. 

She thanked him, but averted her gaze right after. She saw him stare when she had just entered – she even felt his burning gaze on her right now. Yang almost bowed her head in an attempt to hide her face, but it wouldn’t change a thing. It wasn’t the idea of a Xiao Long bowing their head, it was knowing what his eyes were fixated on, and it sure wasn’t her face.

She allowed herself to breathe when the waiter took off after he had asked what she wanted to drink. A glass of water was all she could swallow right now. 

Her eyes skimmed every inch of the restaurant, not resting when her eyes fell on the dimly lit lights on the side of the wall or the beautiful artwork hanging from the ceiling with nothing but a very thin wire. She took in every single detail she could find within the paintings, but never lingered on each of them for too long. 

Yang had never been here before, and it was obvious she wasn’t going to be here on different occasions. 

The entire interior, complete with the decorations and the people sitting at each table, practically screamed this was too expensive for a commoner like her. Why her best friend had chosen this in the first place was beyond her.

Not only did it look so expensive, it felt like she was supposed to have a business meeting right then and there, and it didn’t exactly feel good. Yang had figured Blake picked the restaurant because she thought the blonde needed to be spoiled for once. She didn’t feel spoiled. She felt sick.

Her water arrived and she took a sip when the young man went to a different table, shifting awkwardly when she felt more stares bore into her back. Yang moved her right arm to her lap and tried to look casual while she waited for her date to show up, but when a minute had passed, she let her lavender eyes travel once again. 

This time she picked the people to eye curiously. While she made sure not to stare herself, because that was plain rude and she didn’t like it when others stared at _her_ either, she looked at a few of the visitors who were closest in view. Some of them were looking at her, too, so she made sure to send an icy glare their way. They immediately looked away.

Her purple eyes finally fell on the lone woman sitting at the table next to her. Her long, white hair positioned in an off-center ponytail screamed for Yang’s attention the moment she laid eyes on the stranger, but the icy blue orbs casually catching her gaze were the ones that drew her the most. A soft smile grazed the ivory haired lady’s lips, and it was one of the few real smiles the blonde had received ever since her accident. There was no sympathy resting on the woman’s face, just genuine kindness.

Yang quickly looked away when she felt her face heat up. 

The next ten minutes she spent in silence, keeping her eyes focused on the table rather than the people sitting in her line of sight. She inspected the floor of the restaurant some more, but quickly found that boring her. She thought of texting Blake, telling her friend she had come too early and that her date hadn’t arrived yet, but that probably wasn’t the best idea in a fancy restaurant like this one.

She did check the time on her scroll quickly. If the boy – Sun Wukong was his name? – wanted to be on time, now was a good moment to show up. The blonde turned to look at the door, only to readjust in her seat with disappointment when she saw no one entering.

Was he even going to show up? Yang believed he wouldn’t. 

Blake told her she knew Sun for a long time and that him and the blonde had similar tastes and personalities. She said she had told Sun about her and that the boy wanted to meet her for a long time, so going on a blind date with him was the perfect way to get back into this whole thing, be it friendship or romance. Yang wasn’t really too sure at that point, but her best friend managed to persuade her into going out more.

The thing was, Sun didn’t know about her accident. Maybe Blake had given him a fair warning, maybe she had forgotten about it, but Yang was very insecure about what had happened and how she ended up becoming after all that. It was one of the main reasons why she had given up on socializing and why she never went out at all. Even doing the groceries became a pain in her butt, simply because people just _couldn’t stop staring_.

Yang became very self-conscious about her appearance when she felt at least one pair of eyes on her. Going outside meant that would happen and it never stopped at one. There were always several pairs. Before the accident she would’ve loved the attention, but now it only annoyed her. It made her feel like she was an alien instead of a human being. 

Perhaps she looked like an alien. Yang wasn’t too sure anymore how she felt about her right arm. She always tried covering the prosthetic part up, but that wasn’t always possible. The hot weather in the summer, for one, wasn’t too kind for people who wore sweatshirts. And when you were forced to go to a fancy restaurant, you weren’t exactly allowed to come in wearing one either. 

The blonde had forgotten she only owned sleeveless cocktail dresses until it was too late. Granted, when the evening started and she was getting ready by dressing up, her little sister was at her side and told her she looked amazing. She was going to rock it. For a moment, Yang believed her. She kept that attitude up until she got out of the car and her dad left her with nothing but a ‘You look great, kiddo. Good luck!’

That all came crashing down when she entered the building. 

She felt her demons clawing at the very chair she was sitting at, desperately trying to grab her by the ankles to drag her down. Yang started telling herself Sun wasn’t coming. He probably saw her sitting here, noticed the prosthetic arm and ran off. That was the only outcome this night could give.

She checked the time again. Five minutes past their supposed meet-up. The blonde sighed as she put her scroll back in her purse, grabbing her glass of water to take another sip. Perhaps a glass of alcohol would keep her demons at bay, but she wasn’t even halfway through her water yet. 

Yang decided to keep herself busy with a little game. Whoever got in her line of sight became the subject and she had to figure out what their life could possibly be like. Some of them ended up a bit more depressed than she cared to admit, but at least it kept her mind somewhere else.

Another fifteen minutes had passed when the waiter came back. An apologetic frown could be seen on his forehead and his eyes were filled with an emotion Yang had hoped she wouldn’t encounter tonight. He felt sorry for her. If there was one thing that embarrassed her more than anything, it was when someone pitied her.

“Miss, would you care for an appetizer?” he asked cautiously. His eyes shifted between hers and her prosthetic arm.

Yang wanted to disappear right then and there. As if his sympathy wasn’t enough already. 

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two, during which the young man tried not to stare at her arm. He failed miserably. 

“N-No. No thanks, I’m good. I’ll wait a bit longer,” the blonde managed. She figured that if she answered his question, he would leave to serve a different table. Yang just wanted the staring to stop. 

“Alright. Please call me when you need anything,” the waiter responded, finally leaving her side to dart to someone else. 

Yang sighed again. Was she really going to wait some more? At this point she was waiting for at least half an hour. She didn’t think it would work out to begin with, and if she left now, she would probably save half of her allowance from being eaten. It was way too expensive to just sit here drowning in misery. She could do that at home for free.

Blake wasn’t going to get off easy. She had reassured Yang that she wouldn’t be stood-up. In the end the one thing her best friend told her over and over again was just a mere lie. Blake couldn’t have known Sun would just leave her here, but the least her friend could’ve done was giving her a fair warning. Or maybe Blake should have never mentioned this date in the first place.

It stung. Yang could hardly swallow the rest of her water as she thought about the situation. People were all the same, even if they said they weren’t. Even if they tried to convince you otherwise. Most of her friends had left her lying in the dirt when she was recovering from her accident. Her own mother didn’t even want to be in her life. If it wasn’t for her dad, or Ruby, or Blake, she wouldn’t even try. 

The blonde downed the rest of her water and felt like it was going straight to her eyes. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself before she called back the waiter. She had made her decision. Sticking around wouldn’t do her any good, so it was best if she just paid for her glass of water and called her dad. 

At least, that was what Yang had planned on doing, until she noticed another figure come towards her table from the corner of her eye. Deciding the young waiter could wait, she curiously glanced at the stranger and recognized her from earlier. It was the white haired beauty from the table next to her.

The young woman casually took place on the seat across from Yang while her blue eyes never once left the blonde. Confused, Yang looked back at the woman, catching her gaze with little effort. Despite her confusion, or the retort forming in the back of her throat, she didn’t dare open her mouth just yet. Instead, she just sat there, dumbfounded and apparently at a loss for words.

She noticed two things. One, the stranger had her eyes on Yang’s own. Not once did she glance down to look at her right arm. Two, that same genuine smile sat on her lips. 

Finally managing some courage to speak, the blonde opened her mouth. “Err… What?” 

It wasn’t elegant or proper and it definitely wasn’t a nice sentence formed by a lady of status, but the young woman across from her didn’t seem to mind that. Her smile simply broadened as she sat her wine glass in front of her, leaning a bit towards the blonde as she formed her response. 

“I decided to keep you company. It seems yours never showed up.” 

Yang was taken aback. Sure, she had done some things before that would be considered daredevil or blunt, but she had _never_ taken a seat on a table to accompany a stranger. Not in a fine restaurant, at least. 

“That’s…” The blonde drawled, looking the white haired woman up and down. Was she doing this out of pity? There wasn’t a look of sympathy in her eyes, but… “That’s okay and all, but I don’t need someone else’s sympathy.” 

That might have sounded a bit rude, but Yang wasn’t willing to deal with that bullshit again. She already felt uncomfortable with the waiter, but more of those scenes were probably going to tick her off. The young woman seemed to catch up on that.

“Not at all. I’ve been sitting alone the entire time and I figured we could both use some company. That’s all.” 

She couldn’t believe her ears. It had been a long time since someone she didn’t know actually wanted to get to _know_ her, even if it was just some casual small talk. In fact, it had been so long since that happened, that she didn’t believe the woman one bit.

“Right. And the fact that my date never showed up, my prosthetic arm, or the sad aura around me has nothing to do with that.” Yang frowned while summing it up, noticing just how pathetic she actually sounded. 

“You actually looked bored to me,” was what the woman replied. “I merely wanted to entertain you. Unless that’s not okay with you?” 

She took a sip from her wine and eyed Yang curiously. When the blonde didn’t reply, she continued. “I have a scar running over my left eye. Can you see it?” 

Yang looked on as the woman placed her wineglass back on the table and then scanned her face when the questioning gaze became too much. “Yeah,” the blonde said. “Not very good, but I can see it’s there.” She figured that was because the white haired woman had covered it up with foundation, but the scar tissue still was a different shade. 

“I don’t like it. I think it’s ugly,” the woman continued. Yang disagreed. While she did think a scar would look off on a person’s skin, she never thought of it as something ugly or hideous. It always hid a small tale of what that person had gone through, be it a heroic action or a funny idea gone wrong. 

“I don’t think it’s ugly,” the blonde replied. “Or rather, I wouldn’t think of you as ugly just because of that scar. You look _gorgeous_.” She received a smile of gratitude for that compliment, but she wasn’t finished just yet. “Besides, most scars tell great stories. I like to hear those,” she finished. Yang felt her face heat up again when she looked up and caught the young woman’s eyes. They were such a lovely shade of blue… She felt completely hypnotized. 

“Is that so?” The white haired woman smiled. “Couldn’t the same be said about your arm?” 

Yang saw the smug smile before she looked down at her arm and realized she had never thought of it that way, even though she had always loved it when someone told her a story and showed her the scar that came with it. But this was different. This was from an accident that would’ve never happened if she had just paid attention. 

The blonde looked back up. “I… I don’t…” 

“You might not like the tale that goes with it, but it’s a part of you now, and I think you _still_ look beautiful with it.”

There was that genuine smile again. Yang looked away. Even though this was a positive conversation, she still didn’t like it when her arm was the subject and it would probably be that way for a long time. At least until she decided she needed help with accepting it. 

“What’s your name?” Her companion must have noticed she didn’t want to talk about it any longer, because she shifted to a different subject. 

“Yang Xiao Long,” the blonde introduced herself. Her gaze went back to the woman sitting in front of her, who was now toying with the rim of her glass. “Yang’s fine.” 

She figured the woman would otherwise call her ‘miss Xiao Long’. This was one of _those_ places, after all.

“Nice to meet you, Yang,” the white haired woman smiled again. “I’m Weiss Schnee.” 

Yang nodded in understanding, making it clear for her conversational partner that she had heard the name and made a mental note of it. However, it did take her a few seconds to draw a conclusion of said new information.

“Weiss Schnee?!” Yang sharply said, not yet yelling but close to do so. “I’m sitting at my table with Weiss _Schnee_?” 

She saw several other people turning their heads towards her, but the blonde quickly scared them off with another glare. She then gave Weiss her full, undivided attention.

“Yes,” the white haired woman simply said. “Is there a problem?” Weiss cocked an eyebrow and threw her a puzzled look, but Yang didn’t answer the question until she came to terms with the fact that she practically sat with some sort of celebrity at her table. 

“No, I just… I didn’t expect that.” 

Come to think of it, Weiss did have a scar running down her left eye. How come she hadn’t recognized the white haired woman earlier? Yang could kick herself for her stupidity. It became painfully obvious she wasn’t always paying attention to her surroundings… Once again. 

“Do you always surprise others like that?” the blonde joked. She already felt comfortable enough. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all, even though the evening ended up going differently than she had initially thought. 

“Not really. I quite like my table,” Weiss replied with a chuckle, pointing to her previous seat. “But before you’re going to apologize – I came here on my own accord. There’s no need for that.” 

Yang smiled at her. She hadn’t done that for a long time. At least not to someone she didn’t know for at least a couple of years, so it caught her off-guard when she noticed it herself. Before she could wipe it off her face, however, Weiss smiled right back and Yang felt her heart skip a beat for the first time that evening. 

For the first time in a while.

“Are you hungry? I haven’t ordered yet,” Weiss asked. The blonde frowned, because, if she remembered correctly, the white haired woman was already here when she had arrived. Why hadn’t she ordered anything, then?

Weiss chuckled again. “Let’s just say I really like my wine, okay?” she joked.

Yang laughed. That worked for her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whenever I think of this one-shot, I keep imagining Blake's reaction when Yang tells her she had dinner with _the_ Weiss Schnee.


End file.
